Nueva Guerra: Guardianes y Jinchurikis
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado a konoha pero la amenaza de Tobi aun continua. Hinata decide hablar con Naruto pero la llegada de una extraña chica hace que su mundo de un giro de 180 grados pues ahora ella sera la encargada de proteger a su amado, pero no lo hara sola pues el destino tiene un tarea especial para el Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ah decir verdad ya había publicado este fic aquí pero lo borre por motivos de no tener el tiempo de seguirlo pero ahora que tendré un tiempito pues lo usare para subir esta historia, espero y les guste.

_Nota: Esta historia se desarrollara después de la Guerra ninja, aunque muchas cosas cambiaran para darle sentido a la trama, una de estas cosas es que Sasuke regreso después de la guerra y Madara sigue vivo (o más bien aun no ha sido sellado)._

* * *

Capitulo 1: "El comienzo"

Ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde que la organización más peligrosa del mundo shinobi había sido derrotada por la alianza de las aldeas ninja, a pesar de que el líder Madara Uchiha logro escapar, una atmosfera de paz envolvía las naciones.

En la aldea más poderosa de la nación del fuego, cierto ninja, yacía en el suelo, su respiración era agitada, a su alrededor podía observarse varios cráteres, todo daba a entender que se había impuesto un duro y gran entrenamiento.

A varios metros de ahí, se podía ver una joven, la cual no había podido recibir una respuesta de aquel joven, al cual siempre había considerado un esplendido ninja, tal era su admiración, que había llegado a enamorarse profundamente, estaba consciente de que habían transcurrido más de dos meses desde aquel día en qué ella le revelo sus sentimientos, pero después de todos los acontecimientos que habían puesto en peligro al mundo y la vida misma de aquel ninja, además de su misión de rastrear al líder de Akatsuki y su falta de valor, no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el joven de este tema aunque no perdía las esperanzas de que pronto, él le diera una oportunidad de estar juntos.

Regresando con el joven ninja, este se había recuperado un poco del cansancio por su entrenamiento, aunque había podido destruir la organización que solía buscarlo, el hecho de que el líder aun estaba con vida le decía que pronto volvería y tal vez el sería el primero en su lista, por eso debía volverse aun más fuerte, aprovechando el chakra del demonio zorro que se encontraba en su interior por voluntad de su padre. Al terminar de pasear por su propia mente y recuerdos, decidió volver al entrenamiento, pero de pronto pudo sentir la presencia de alguien, no se alarmo ya que conocía muy bien la presencia, aunque sabía perfectamente que tenía que aclarar su situación con ella, para él aun no había una respuesta clara, su mente no dejaba que él pudiera escuchar su corazón, pero lo que si le quedaba muy claro es que si le preocupaban realmente los sentimientos de la chica tenía que tomar una decisión.

Así pasaron un par de horas, en las cuales la joven no se había movido del lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba y el joven no había dejado de entrenar aun a pesar de su distracción por la presencia que lo acompañaba, pero una voz logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, esa voz tan familiar que solo le pertenecía a una persona, cierto pelinegro, de ojos azabaches aquel que con tanto esfuerzo pudo hacer entrar en razón y regresarlo a su "hogar".

- ¿qué te pasa dobe?.- preguntaba con su típica actitud el pelinegro

- nada que te importe teme.- decía un poco fastidiado y cansado el pelirrubio

-hmp.- respondía con su habitual monosílabo

- y ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?.- interrogaba con fastidio el ojiazul

- te has desaparecido un buen rato.- respondía tratando de sonar indiferente

-¿el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba preocupado por mi? Que honor.- decía muy divertido por las palabras de su amigo

- si Madara regresa ten por seguro que serás el primero al que buscara y no podemos dejar que te capture.- decía seriamente el pelinegro aunque muy en el fondo lo que el ojizul había dicho con anterioridad era verdad no quería que él lo notara

- eso lo sé, es por ello que tengo que hacerme más fuerte.- decía el joven ninja tomando una seriedad algo rara en él

- cambiando de tema, cuando venía hacia aquí pude notar que no estaba solo, cierta persona está aquí, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?.- hablaba con cierta curiosidad el Uchiha

- claro que si, hace un buen rato que está ahí.- aclaraba con algo de nerviosismo el uzumaki

- y ¿no piensas hablar con ella?.- interrogaba con normalidad el ojinegro

- no lo se.- soltaba el rubio seguido de un suspiro

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos mientras no estuve? He Naruto.- preguntaba sin rodeos el usuario del sharingan

- ella… me dijo que me amaba… cuando Pein ataco la aldea.- revelo con nerviosismo y un gran pesar al recordar aquellos momentos

Así el pelirrubio le contó al uchiha lo que había pasado en aquel incidente, ya que el ojinegro no se encontraba en la aldea en aquel entonces.

-¿desde entonces no han hablado?.- preguntaba con incredulidad

- con todo lo que paso no hubo la oportunidad.- contestaba con tristeza el ojiazul

-¿y qué vas a hacer "romeo"?.- bromeaba el Uchiha mientras una sonrisa de superioridad

- voy a hablar con ella, pero cuando pueda aclara mis ideas, no quiero lastimarla engañándola… un momento ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!.- gritaba exaltado el jinchuriki después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que su gran amigo había dicho

- si que eres un dobe "así que por fin se lo dijo, pensé que nunca tendría el valor de hacerlo".- pensaba serenamente el ojinegro.- bueno más te vale que te des prisa ella ya ha esperado mucho tiempo por ti y no merece que la dejes así.- con esas El pelinegro se va dejando al pelirrubio muy pensativo, ciertamente las palabras del uchiha habían logrado confundir aun más al kitsune.

Mientras tanto la joven ya había decidió irse, aunque moría de ganar de ir a hablar con el ojiazul ahora se encontraba con su mejor amigo Sasuke, esto le dejaba muy claro que no podría lograr su objetivo, pero para su sorpresa, ya unos metros adelante, el susodicho la llamo.

- así que por fin le dijiste… Hinata.- afirmaba sosegado el azabache

- Sasuke-san… ¿de qué… hablas?.- habla confusa y tímida la ojiperla

- de tu amor por Naruto.- soltó sin más el Uchiha

Las palabras del pelinegro dejaron muy sorprendida a la joven peliazul ocasionando que en su rostro se presentara su clásico sonrojo pero esta vez era muy grande.- ¿tu… tu… lo… sabias…?.- preguntaba con incredulidad la heredera Hyuga

- hmp, creo que todos lo sabíamos menos el dobe.- decía con franqueza el ojinegro

Esto puso aun más roja a la chica, el hecho de que todos supieran su "secreto" era algo extremadamente vergonzoso para ella.- todos….-susurraba aun sorprendida

- te confieso que jamás creí que tuvieras el valor de decírselo.- decía sinceramente el ojinegro

- yo… quería… ayudarlo… pero… no pude… hacerlo.- exclamaba con pesar al recordar como había terminado su heroico rescate

- no estés tan segura, creo que de alguna forma si lo ayudarte un poco.- decía con un tono amable sumamente raro en él

-¿lo… dices… enserio?.- interrogaba esperanzada la peliazul

- yo siempre hablo en serio.- respondía con su clásico tono de indiferencia

Para la Hyuga estas palabras eran una esperanza, una que le daba fe para luchar por estar al lado del hombre al cual amaba profundamente.

- se que Naruto puede ser un baka pero nunca te lastimaría solo dale tiempo y lucha por él.- soltaba con una sonrisa sincera lo cual fue completamente sorprendente para la Hyuga ya que jamás había visto en el pelinegro

- Sasuke-kun… lo haré arigato por tus palabras.- decía sonriendo ante el nuevo lado del Uchiha que la ojiperla había visto en esos instantes

- hmp, no le digas a nadie lo que te dije ¿entendiste? Ya que si lo haces… te matare.- amenazaba inmediatamente el portador del Sharigan, mientras activaba este, al darse cuenta de el trato que había tenido con la chica.

Así el pelinegro dejo a la chica sola aun en el bosque donde se encontraban, sabía perfectamente que si quería que si su amigo quería ser feliz solo tenía que darse cuenta de que tenia a una persona muy especial a su lado, y él como agradecimiento y su mejor amigo que era tenía que ayudarlo a lograrlo bueno a ambos ya que la Hyuga tampoco sería muy buena en este asunto.

* * *

Eso es todo espero que mis faltas de ortografia no sean tan malas :S si es así me deprimire (ok la verdad no .-.) pero en fin espero ser digna de algun review.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aww la verdad que habia olvidado por completo que tenía esta historia publicada aquí uff bueno aqui va el segundo capitulo ojala y les guste._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: "La Decisión De Naruto y La Oportunidad De Hinata"_**

* * *

Después de escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el ojiazul, trataba de encontrar desesperadamente una solución a este problema pero ciertamente no sabía qué hacer, por un lado aun estaba presente su "amor" por Sakura, aunque ya no estaba seguro de que clase de amor era realmente, y por el otro las nuevas sensaciones que empezó a sentir por Hinata desde el ataque de Pain a Konoha, cada minuto que pasaba eran cada vez más estresantes pero sabía perfectamente que ya era hora de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Mientras la peliazul veía irse a aquel joven pelinegro, este le había dado una gran voluntad con sus palabras ahora estaba decidida a hablar con el rubio.

El rubio, seguía tratando de pensar cuando, nuevamente una voz lo saco de su mente, esta vez era una más suave por lo cual inmediatamente la reconoció.

- Naruto-kun….-decía tímidamente la ojiperla

- Hinata-chan ¿qué haces aquí?.- exclamaba nerviosamente

- yo… yo… quería… hablar contigo… "valor hinata valor tienes que decírselo recuerda las palabras de sasuke-san".- se animaba mentalmente mientras jugaba con sus dedos como lo hacia cuando estaba cerca de él

- y ¿sobre qué querías hablar? "por favor que no sea de eso, por favor kami-sama ayúdame dime que hago ó por lo menos dame algo de tiempo".- rogaba mentalmente el rubio debido a su confusión

- pues… quería… hablar… sobre… lo que… paso cuando… Akatsuki… ataco la… aldea y… ya sabes… lo que… te dije….- las palabras salieron apenas de su boca, mientras no dejaba aun de jugar con sus dedos

- sobre eso… Hinata-chan yo… he tratado de saber qué es lo que siento pero….- el rubio trataba de explicarle su situación, una a la que nunca hubiera querido llegar pero antes de que pudiera continuar la ojiperla hablo

- Naruto-kun se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo pero no he venido a que me des una respuesta aun solo quiero una oportunidad.- su corazón siempre había sabido los sentimientos del uzumaki pero ella también sabia que no podía rendirse, no eso jamás pasaría ya que ella no retrocedía a sus palabras

-¿oportunidad?.- interrogaba confundido el ojiazul, si bien todo el tiempo había pensado en que la joven Hyuga le pediría una respuesta jamás pensó que está pensara algo más

- hai yo se que tu amas a Sakura-chan.- decía con pesar mientras bajaba la mirada y así poder ocultar su tristeza, porque si él la veía a los ojos sabía que lo único que conseguiría del pelirrubio seria lastima

- la verdad… es que ya no estoy muy seguro de eso, ella ama a Sasuke y ahora que él está de vuelta… se que terminaran juntos, además yo ya había aceptado eso hace años Hinata-chan.- solto suavemente, tal vez no para convencerla pero si por que eso sentía, aun así logro mirar la expresión de felicidad por parte de la joven frente a él

- Naruto-kun, sé que no soy tan bonita ni tan inteligente como Sakura-chan pero si me concedes este deseo te juro que yo me esforzare para ser la mujer que mereces.- exclamaba mientras lo miraba fijamente, tratando de convencerlo que lo lograría, que se esforzaría para ser digna de él.

- Hinata-chan yo no quiero que cambies.- expresaba seriamente mientras su mirada también lo hacia.

Y así la peliazul no pudo evitar sentir dolor, ese que la acompañaba desde que su padre la había juzgado como causa perdida, ¿y es que realmente no podía hacer lo que se proponia?, ¿era tal su falta de carácter como para que aquel joven que era su héroe también pensara que era una inútil?, por todo esto aquella prengunta escapo en casi un susurro.- crees que no pueda lograrlo ¿no es así?.

- claro que no pero si en verdad me amas tanto se tu misma, después de todo me gusta cómo eres.- le decía mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

-¿en verdad…?.- interrogaba con incredulidad la Hyuga

-¡de veras! Y pues además esto me ha recordado algo.- gritaba con su euforiedad y de inmediato enfocaba su mirada hacia el cielo dejando volar sus recuerdos, en especial, uno que había olvidado

-¿Qué te ha recordado? Naruto-kun.- preguntaba dulcemente la ojiperla, así como también lo hacia con curiosidad, al ver la mirada soñadora del kitsune

- es secreto, pero ya he tomado una decisión.- exclamaba felizmente, dejando a la chica con la intriga pero también haciendo que esta lo mirara añorando el saber que había decidido

- y… ¿Cuál es?...- indagaba resistiendo los nervios y el desmayo que quería sufrir en aquel momento

- antes de decírtelo, quiero que me perdones por no haberme dado cuenta antes, cuando Pein te ataco pensé que habías muerto e inmediatamente una gran ira comenzó a invadirme y perdí el control, además pude sentir una enorme tristeza que no sabía de dónde surgía pero ahora creo que fue por ti… aunque no estoy muy seguro y pues creo que te mereces la oportunidad… una que Sakura-chan jamás me dio.- declaraba sinceramente el rubio mientras observaba fijamente a la peliazul, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar sentirse bien consigo mismo además de sentirse feliz

- Naruto-kun… muchas gracias.- decía feliz, pero igual saladas gotas caian sin remedio de sus ojos, trataba de pararlas pero la emoción que sentía era mucha, ya que había esperado años para este momento.

- Hinata-chan no llores por favor, no me gusta ver que alguien llore por mí y mucho menos a alguien a quien aprecio mucho.- exclamaba mientras limpiaba delicadamente las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas sonrojadas de la ojiperla para de inmediato sonreírle

- está bien.- soltaba para corresponder el gesto del ojiazul

El Uzumaki la miro, tratando de detallar todo su rostro en el cual aun permanecia ese tono rosado que para él siempre había caracterizado a la peliazul, pero al verla sonreír de esa manera no pudo evitar decirle lo que pensaba.- te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes Hinata-chan.

- arigato… Naruto-kun.- aquellas palabras habían hecho que el tono anterior fuera súbitamente reemplazado por un rojo intenso

- de nada, oye comienza a darme hambre ¿a ti no?.- preguntaba normalmente mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su estomago

- un poco.- admitia la ojiperla, aunque personalmente ella quería quedarse a conversar con el ojiazul

- vamos a Ichiraku yo invito.- proponía amablemente el rubio, ya que aunque la Hyuga no lo notara, el también quería seguir hablando con ella

- claro.- contesto sonriente para de inmediato empezar a caminar junto con el kitsune hacia aquel restaurante

Así ambos disfrutaron del mejor ramen del mundo (l. si debe serlo para que Naruto coma ramen todos los días l-.¡yo también quiero! yo: basta me dejas continuar, l. claro gomen) durante su comida (l. más bien cena) ambos platicaron sobre sus gustos y pasatiempo y para sorpresa de ambos no eran tan diferentes, después de comer el pelirrubio acompaño a la ojiperla a su casa ya que era algo tarde.

La peliazul entro a su casa y rápidamente subió a su habitación, al llegar se tiro en su cama pensando que todo lo que había pasado con el ojiazul era un sueño pero ciertamente sabía que no lo era, después de un rato de perderse en sus fantasías, la joven kunoichi cayo rendida en un profundo sueño. Pero esta vez soñaría algo que cambiaría su vida.

Pov Hinata

Había empezado a soñar pero esto era muy diferente a mis sueños normales era algo muy extraño, me encontraba en un lugar grande, en las paredes había extrañas inscripciones era en verdad tenebroso y oscuro, pero de repente oí una voz decir mi nombre.

- Hinata….- la voz se oia cerca pero no lograba ver nada además de que el eco del lugar me dificultaba saber de donde provenía.

-¿Quién… quien eres…?.- Pregunte temerosa después de todo no todos los días tenia sueños así.

- Te necesitamos.- y tales palabras me dieron un tremendo escalofrío, y no es que tuviera miedo precisamente sino más bien era como un mal presentimiento.

-¿necesitamos? ¿Quién me necesita? ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi?.- pregunte gritando un poco pero es que cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía eso era muy desesperante.

- Ven conmigo y te mostrare.

Una vez lo dijo, una luz segó mi vista no pude apreciar que fue lo que paso pero todo cambio ahora solo estábamos en un lugar completamente claro, blanco, por así decirlo y entonces pude ver quien era la persona que me hablaba, era una joven, su cabello era muy lacio y largo de color morado claro, ojos color miel y su piel parecía ser tan suave, vestía un vestido algo inusual tenía el estilo japonés era hermoso pero nunca había visto uno igual.

-Hinata por favor dime que nos ayudaras.- me dijo suavemente pero pude percibir claramente que en verdad estaba preocupada y quería mi ayuda.

-¿ayudar? ¿En qué y porque?.- no entendí a lo que quería llegar después de todo esto era algo que nunca llegue a pensar que me pasaría, tenía tantas preguntas en la mente y no podía aceptar hasta poder responderlas.

- Necesitamos que nos ayudes a proteger al jinchuriki del kyubi… Uzumaki Naruto.- me dijo seriamente mientras me miraba fijamente, esperando mi reacción.

-¿proteger a Naruto-kun? ¿de quién? ¿Qué le ocurrirá?.- pregunte preocupada ya que esto cada vez me gusta menos ahora ¿que pasa? por que siempre él tiene que estar en peligro, pero me regañe a mi misma esta no era hora de pensar, tenía que averiguar que es lo que le pasaba a Naruto.

- yo… lo protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.- le dije firmemente porque así es en realidad, ahora que me dio una oportunidad no pienso dejarlo solo, me hare más fuerte y en definitiva lo protegeré.

- Sabía que aceptarías, ahora no tengo duda de que eres la guardiana del kyubi.- exclamaba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, y esto me sorprendió.

-¿guardiana del kyubi? ¿Qué significa?.- Y es que como alguien como yo puede ser guardián de un demonio, yo no tengo esa clase de poder ¿o sí?.

- Muy pronto todo te será revelado.- solto cerrando los ojos, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer frente a mis ojos.

- pero ¿como sabré que esto no es solo un sueño y que tu eres real?.- le interrogue porque aunque todo se sentía tan real no podía confiarme en que realmente lo era, ya que también solo puede ser producto de mi imaginación

- Hinata, este es tu destino, uno de mis súbditos te contara todo, su nombre es Hiruhi, enseguida la conocerás y ten por seguro que te sorprenderás de lo que puedes lograr. Cuídate hinata y a Naruto también, esta es tu misión, nos veremos muy pronto.- me dijo para luego desaparecer por completo.

Así de nuevo la oscuridad apareció y todo fue consumido por ella, aquello me pareció un sueño pero mi corazón me dice lo contrario.

Fin Pov Hinata

Después de su profundo sueño, la ojiperla despierta lentamente tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, además de percatarse de que había amanecido ya.

- que sueño tan extraño, espero que pueda ayudar a Naruto-kun y no ser un estorbo para el.- exclamaba con tristeza, y bajando la mirada, recordando aquella vez en que se aventuro en un intento de protegerlo de pain.

Entonces alguien toca la puerta, la hyuga reconoció de inmediato a la persona, un joven peliazul, de ojos del mismo color que los de ella y piel blanca, nada más que su primo Neji.

- Hinata-sama me han informado que la hokage ha solicitado su presencia en la torre.- le comunicaba con amablemente para después dirigirse al comedor.

- arigato Neji-onisan iré en seguida.- le dijo antes de que comenzara a caminar.

Rápidamente la joven kunoichi, tomo una ducha así como un ligero desayuno y partió hacia la torre de la hokague, sin ninguna idea de lo que ese día le tenia deparado.

* * *

**_Eso es todo!_**

**_Nos vemos en la proxima!_**

**_Sayo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gomen por tardar en continuar este fic, es solo que tuve mucho que hacer y las vacaciones no me ayudaron pues también hice otras actividades (nada que ver con escribir ni el anime T.T)._**

**_En fin aquí la continuacion..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo 3: ¿Sueño o realidad? Aparece la Mensajera_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto con la hokage esta se encontraba revisando documento tras documento, hasta que la tranquilidad del lugar fue perturbado por cierto pelirrubio acompañado de una kunoichi pelirrosa quienes habían abierto bruscamente la puerta.

-ya hemos llegado oba-chan.- gritaba enérgicamente el ojiazul

- Naruto cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así.- decía la goindaime amenazando al joven

- gomen.

-¿para qué nos ha mandado llamar? Tsunade-sama.-preguntaba intrigada la pelirrosa

- en cuanto lleguen sus compañeros les diré.- contestaba serenamente la ojimiel

Pocos minutos después, dos jóvenes llegaron juntos a la oficina de la hokage, un joven pelinegro y ojos color azabache quien venia tranquilamente al igual que una hermosa joven peliazul de ojos color perla la cual se veía visiblemente agitada por el apuro.

-¿se puede saber a qué se debe su retraso?.- interrogaba molesta la hokage mientras le dedicaba una mirada acusadora a ambos jóvenes

- estaba ocupado.- se excusaba sencillamente el pelinegro

-"maldito mocoso".- pensaba con enojo la pelirrubia para después enfocarse en la Hyuga.- ¿y tú? Hinata

- gomen Tsunade-sama, lo que pasa es que me quede dormida ya que no pude dormir muy bien.-se disculpaba la ojiperla

- eso no es muy común en ti ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntaba con seriedad la líder de konohagakure

- hai.-contestaba sinceramente la peliazul

-¿segura Hinata-chan?.- cuestionaba con mayor preocupación el Uzumaki

- completamente Naruto-kun.- respondía sonriente la heredera Hyuga para tranquilidad del rubio quien al verla supo que no mentía.

- bien entonces basta de platicas, los he mandado llamar para una misión muy importante.- sentenciaba con rudeza la ojimiel.

-¿de qué se trata oba-chan?.- preguntaba impaciente el ojiazul

-a eso voy no interrumpas Naruto, la misión consiste en escoltar a la hija del señor feudal hasta Amekagure para firmar un tratado de paz y alianza. Partirán en 1 hora, la princesa los esperara en la entrada de la aldea, el líder de esta misión será Sasuke.- ordenaba con voz fuerte la hokage

-¿Por qué el teme será el líder?.- cuestionaba muy molesto el Uzumaki, ya que el quería ser el líder de la misión para demostrar sus cualidades.

- porque de los 4 él es el que tiene más experiencia como líder y tiene muy buenos méritos, ahora vayan a prepararse.- respondía también molesta la pelirrubia, para después quedar sola con el papeleo.

Después de treinta minutos ya todos se encontraban a las puertas de la aldea. Inmediatamente después dos personas se aproximaron, uno de ellos era nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru Nara y la otra persona era una joven castaña de ojos color negro.

- bien les dejo el resto a ustedes mi misión termina aquí.- decía con su típico tono de voz aburrido al llegar con los demás jóvenes shinobis.

-¿Ustedes son los que me llevaran a amekagure?.- preguntaba la joven pelicafe, mientras se acercaba al grupo.

- así es.- respondía seriamente el ojinegro

- bien déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Kirokawa Hiruhi, hija del señor feudal del país del fuego y kunoichi especialista en búsquedas.- hablaba para después hacer una reverencia.

-"¿Hiruhi? Entonces ella es la que me dirá que tengo que hacer para salvar a Naruto-kun".- pensaba intrigada la peliazul.- "lo mejor será esperar para poder hablar con ella, sino tal vez solo quede como una rara".

- mucho gusto Hiruhi-chan mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.- decía enérgicamente el rubio mientras sonreía zorrunamente.

- Naruto-kun el gusto es mío.- respondía con una bella sonrisa la princesa del país del fuego

- yo soy Haruno Sakura.- se presentaba amablemente la ojijade.

- Uchiha Sasuke.- hablaba en un tono frio e indiferente el Uchiha

- y yo soy Hyuga Hinata.- decía suavemente la ojiperla mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a la castaña, a la cual esta también correspondió.

-"así que ella es a la que debo decirle los planes mmm esto será muy interesante" mucho gusto.- exclamaba con jubilo.

- bien basta de presentaciones, debemos llegar a amekagure lo más pronto posible.-ordenaba el ojinegro igual de frio que antes.

Así los 5 shinobis partieron hacia la hasta ahora misteriosa aldea de Amekagure, ya que era cierto que la misión que tenían daba como resultado la firma de un tratado de paz y la solidificación de todas las aldeas ninja en una sola fuerza. Pero aun así Konan mantenía a la aldea en muy bajo perfil haciendo muy difícil la información sobre esta.

Las horas pasaban y los jóvenes ninjas mantenían el paso aunque cierta kunoichi vagaba por sus pensamientos el creer que los sueños se hacían realidad era algo que le perturbaba, si en verdad su sueño era real aquella joven era la que le mostraría lo que tenía que hacer pero la joven hija del señor feudal ni siquiera le había dicho nada referente, tal vez todo era falso y el hecho de que el nombre de la chica fuera Hiruhi era mera coincidencia.

Durante todo el camino el silencio fue el protagonista, ninguno había dicho una sola palabra, el chico pelirrubio no dejaba de observar a la peliazul, este la notaba un tanto distraída y eso lo hacía sentir inquieto aunque no sabía él porque posiblemente era que su sentimiento de preocupación le decía que algo no andaba bien y tenía que descubrir lo que era. Por otro lado una pelirrosa no mantenía sus ojos apartados del pelinegro, desde que había regresado este se mostraba muy cortante con ella, siempre se decía a sí misma que esa era su actitud habitual pero ciertamente aquella mirada fría era mucho más grande que antes, otra cosa que la hacía dudar era que desde que salieron de la aldea su amado sasuke no le había quitado la mira de encima a Hiruhi tal vez esta chica era del gusto del Uchiha pero la ojiverde se trataba de convencer de que el motivo era solo por la misión después de todo era fundamental que no le ocurriese nada. Por último el joven Uchiha mantenía su mente enfocada en la misión aunque ciertamente no había apartado su mirada de la castaña, esta lo había notado pero lo único que atinaba a hacer era sonreírle, esto lo empezó a hacer sentir una extraña sensación que nunca había experimentado y no sabía cómo describir.

El sol ya se empezaba a ocultar dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, los jóvenes shinobis ya habían logrado avanzar un gran tramo del camino por lo tanto el líder sasuke decidió acampar y así con la orden del líder dada, todos empezaron a levantar el campamento, ya estando todo listo los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, para comer algo ya que después de tantas horas de viaje sin descanso les había dejado un gran apetito.

- que hambre tengo, por fortuna traje mi amado ¡RAMEN!.- celebraba con gran alegría el rubio mientras sacaba los empaques de dicho alimento de su mochila.

- Naruto no has cambiado nada.- decía irritada la Haruno mientras llevaba una mano a su frente en señal de desesperación.

- es cierto sigues siendo el mismo dobe de siempre.- exclamaba con una sonrisa de superioridad

-¿A quien le dices dobe, teme?.- gritaba molesto el ojiazul mientras le miraba con odio y empuñaba su mano en señal de pelea.

-¿A quién llamas teme, dobe?.- hablaba de igual manera el pelinegro para después lanzarse a pelear con el rubio a la vista de las kunoichis.

Pero segundos después la singular risa de la ojinegra hizo que todos pararan de hacer lo que hacían para voltear a verla reír, sin poder entender que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

- Jajajaja lo siento pero ustedes sí que son divertidos.- decía entre risas la castaña, mientras se tocaba el estomago con su mano para tratar de minimizar el dolor que le causaba el reírse tanto.

- por cierto Hiruhi-san hay algo que quiero saber ¿Cómo es que eres ninja?.- interrogaba la pelirrosa para poder retomar la serenidad que antes se había roto.

- ah eso bueno verán mi padre como el señor feudal tiene el deber de elegir a la siguiente gobernante del país del fuego y yo como su primogénita se supone debería serlo pero él realmente no cree que pueda hacerme cargo del poder que esto significa así que decidió que mi hermana menor Natsuki era la más apropiada para el cargo.- explicaba con normalidad la pelicafe, para después de una leve pausa proseguir.- es por ello que desde hace mucho tiempo me dio la libertad de hacer de mi vida lo que yo quisiese, y como mi deseo es ayudarlo a él y a mi hermana me convertí en kunoichi.

-" eso es muy parecido a lo que pasa conmigo, tal vez ella y yo podríamos ser buenas amigas".- pensaba la ojiperla con una rara mezcla de lastima y alegría

- vaya debiste sentirte muy mal.- decía el ojiazul con tristeza.

- si pero me di cuenta de que había otras formas de hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mí y creo que lo he logrado .- aclaraba con una cálida sonrisa la ojinegra para la tranquilidad de todos los presentes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Notas de la autora: La verdad este no es un capitulo muy emocionante pero tengo que presentarles a Hiruhi xD. En fin ella no sera muy activa en el fic (salvo en algunos momentos) la mayoría de la atención se enfocara en Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura (aunque esta ultima no tanto pues aun no se que papel desarrollara en la historia o más que tanto la incluiré en esta nueva guerra).**_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**Nos vemos en la proxima**_

_**Sayo! :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! uff se que tuve este fic muy abandonado pero tuve muchos problemas que no acabaron bien, este semestre no fue lo mejor, en fin. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y les prometo actualizar más seguido ahora que estoy de vacasiones.**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Capitulo 4: "Plan Revelado: La leyenda de los Guardianes"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Así los cinco shinobis siguieron conversando de diversos temas llegando a distintos acuerdos entre Hiruhi y Sasuke así como Naruto y Hinata siendo Sakura la única que tenía una tercera opinión, esta hacia que se sintiera muy mal, ya que el hecho de que la pelinegra se llevara tan bien con su amado Sasuke la hería profundamente tal vez este era el motivo por el cual este se comportara tan extremadamente frio con ella.

Después de una larga platica el cansancio entre los jóvenes ninjas se hacía cada vez más evidente por lo cual Sasuke dio la orden a todos de descansar, además de ofrecerse a hacer la primera guardia.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

La joven ojiperla se había retirado a descansar sumamente feliz ya que al parecer ella y Naruto tenían muchas cosas en común más de las que ya sabía y se había imaginado.

Minutos después se acomodo en su bolsa de dormir e inmediatamente cayo rendida en sus sueños, en los cuales se encontraría su destino.

_**POV Hinata**_

De nuevo este lugar al parecer me apresure a sacar conclusiones. Todo parecía estar en calma pero lo extraño era que nadie me hablaba con la ocasión anterior estaba sola en la inmensa oscuridad sin saber que hacer o decir, bueno ya que nadie viene supongo que yo tendré que buscar a alguien o al menos una salida.

Comienzo a caminar en este espacio oscuro pero por más que caminaba parecía como si llegara a un mismo lugar aunque no estoy segura ya que la oscuridad no me permitía saberlo. Esto se pone peor creo que hare lo que sería muy común tratare de comunicarme con alguien.

—Hola ¿hay alguien?—digo esperando que alguien conteste antes de que me vuelva loca aquí.

— Hinata por favor no hables estoy tratando de concentrarme.— De repente la oscuridad se fue y otra vez todo quedo en blanco aunque me parece que conozco esta voz, que me habla tan comúnmente, y de repente la reconocí era la voz de Hiruhi-chan.

— ¿Hiruhi-chan? ¿Eres tú?— pregunte incrédulamente

— Así es. — Así como me habla aparece, creo que esto se pondrá tan extraño como cuando hable con esa mujer pero espero que ahora si me digan que es lo que pasa.

— Entonces tu… fue real todo fue real. — dije sin creerlo pero ahora si estoy convencida, siento que voy a desmallarme de la impresión, pero no debo mantenerme aquí y de una vez por todas saber en qué estoy metida.

— Si soy la encargada de comunicarte la situación, lamento no haberlo hecho de inmediato pero corría el riesgo de que Naruto se enterara. — me decía a modo de disculpa y aunque suene raro le creo siento que ella no tendría porque mentirme.

— Ya veo aun así puedo preguntarte ¿Qué haces?— le pregunto ya que es raro que alguien te llame en tus sueños ¿no? Y aun más cuando vas a salvar a tu ser amado.

— Veo tus recuerdos. — me respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

— ¿Mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué y para qué?— le pregunte un poco molesta ya que bueno pudo haberme pedido permiso.

— Sinceramente no lo sé, me ordenaron hacerlo pero no me dijeron las razones. — me dijo tranquila mientras se acercaba a mi.

— Bueno si no es molestia Hiruhi-chan puedes decirme ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?— le pregunte ya sin rodeos, quiero saber todo de una vez por todas.

— Bien te lo diré ya que de hecho para eso vine, veras comenzare por contarte una historia que la mayoría de la gente no conoce esta historia se trata del jubi y los guardianes. — me decía seriamente por lo que no puede evitar preguntar lo obvio.

— ¿Jubi? ¿El demonio de 10 colas?— dije sin pensarlo

— Así es cuando Rikodou Sennin encerró al jubi en su cuerpo sabía que no sería suficientemente fuerte como para contenerlo dentro de sí mismo, por lo tanto decidió que dividiría el chakra del 10 colas en nueve partes, dando origen a los bijus que se conocen, pero este sabia que algún día alguien podría tratar de recuperar este poder es por ello que antes de la batalla final ente él y el jubi ideo un plan, de sus personas de más confianza selecciono a los que él consideraba indicados y les pidió ayuda para vigilar a las nueve partes en que dividiría al jubi, nueve personas para nueve partes, días después nacieron los nueve bijus y los nueve guardianes pero esto se mantuvo en secreto dando como resultado la leyenda de los nueve guardianes. – me dijo sin dejar ese aire de seriedad y misterio mientras hacia una pausa para seguir.— Después de que Rikodou Sennin muriera cada guardián llevo a su biju correspondiente a un lugar donde mantenerlo oculto, después de años de calma, llego la guerra y cada nación busco obtener un biju y muchas lo consiguieron eliminando al guardián, así los demonios perdieron la protección que tenían, después ocurrió lo que seguramente ya sabes los kages trataron de controlar el poder de las bestias dando como resultado a los jinchurikis. Ahora que Madara trata de revivir al jubi es tiempo de que los guardianes resurjan.

—"Entonces los guardianes nacieron a la par con los bijus, esto sí que es extraño ahora soy parte de una leyenda, bueno al menos ahora si todos me conocerán" pensé sin querer, pero también me surgió una duda muy grande. — Pero ¿por qué no intervinieron la primera vez que Madara busco a los bijus?— le interrogue un tanto enojada ya que en esa guerra todos nos vimos involucrados y sobretodo Naruto-kun.

— Tranquila Hinata—chan, no lo hicimos porque sabíamos que no lograría su objetivo pero ahora es diferente esta vez sino tomamos medidas el jubi podría renacer. — me dijo con un poco de arrepentimiento pero con preocupación también.

— Aun no entiendo, porque yo soy la protectora de Naruto-kun, desde siempre y hasta ahora no he sido más que un estorbo para la gente que me importa. — le dije con tristeza porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo esa es la única verdad.

— Tu Hinata tienes un gran poder y habilidad ocultos, solo que no has trabajado correctamente para aprovecharlos al máximo, verás que si entrenas lo suficiente y a tu manera lograras sobrepasar a Neji, ya lo demostraste una vez con tu defensa absoluta. — me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

— ¿A Neji-niisan?— Esto si me parece imposible él siempre ha sido el mejor ¿sería posible que pudiese sobrepasarlo?

— Solo confía en ti y lo lograras. — me dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

— Hai pero aun no me has dicho ¿por qué yo?— le digo aun sin creerlo, se que sonara repetitivo pero es que yo no soy tan fuerte.

— Porque ese ha sido siempre tu destino, desde que naciste estaba marcado el hecho de que Naruto y tu serian una pareja, que el aprendería a amarte como tú a él, y el amor es la fuerza que necesitamos para salir victoriosos. — me dijo decididamente, con ese brillo en la mirada que usualmente veía en Naruto-kun.

—"Entonces este siempre ha sido mi destino" bien te juro que hare lo que sea necesario aunque aun no sepa cómo protegerlo. — le dije de igual manera ya que no voy a decepcionar a nadie nunca más.

— Antes de eso necesitas entrenar, en cuanto se firme el tratado yo regresare con ustedes a Konoha, una vez ahí mediré tus habilidades y lo comunicare a mis superiores, entonces ellos decidirán qué pasará. — me explico con naturalidad.

— Ya veo. — le conteste aun no muy convencida ya que sus superiores son completamente desconocidos para mi.

— No te preocupes, estamos a tiempo para que te vuelvas la guardiana más poderosa de todos. — me dijo igual de radiante.

— De acuerdo no quiero sonar negativa pero ¿qué pasara si esto no funciona?— ya que esa duda me asaltaba desde hace un tiempo atrás y si voy a hacer esto lo hare consiente de las consecuencias si es que fallo.

— Empezara el torneo. — me dijo seriamente mientras su mirada se volvía fría y con un deje de pesar.

— ¿Torneo?— pregunte incrédula ya que no se da cuenta de lo que pasara si fallamos esto tiene que ser una broma

— Es el plan B, se le dará a un portador de un biju, que demuestre ser merecedor, un poder legendario para que aun después de que su demonio sea extraído pueda hacerle frente al jubi pero es un poder difícil de dominar. — me dijo de igual manera.

— ¿Eso no es peligroso?— si Naruto-kun gana el podría…morir y eso no podría soportarlo.

— Si pero esperamos que no tengamos que llegar a ese punto y que el poder de los guardianes sea suficiente para evitar que los bijus caigan en malas manos. — me dijo ahora con más confianza.

— Está bien me esforzare para que eso suceda. — que alivio si me mantengo fuerte podre evitar que Naruto termine involucrado

— Bien debo irme termine con lo que tenía que hacer, ahora descansa Hinata. — me dijo con una cálida sonrisa para después darme la espalda y desaparecer.

— Hai tu también Hiruhi-chan. — le dije a modo de despedida para luego volver a tratar de dormir, ya que después de todo esto estoy segura de que el futuro será duro.

_**Fin POV Hinata**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eso es todo espero y no se hayan aburrido al leer toda la explicacion con respecto a los guardianes, el proximo capitulo lo subire a más tardar el viernes.**_

_**Eso es todo...**_

_**Sayo! :3**_


End file.
